


baby i fell in love when you woke me up

by eleanorbramwell



Category: Holby City
Genre: 5 + 1 Things, F/F, Fluff, domestic berena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanorbramwell/pseuds/eleanorbramwell
Summary: 5 times Bernie wakes Serena upIt's mostly fluffy.





	baby i fell in love when you woke me up

**Author's Note:**

> This is unashamed fluff. Fluffy fluffy domestic fluff.

* * *

When Bernie pushes the bedroom door open with her foot, she’s not surprised to see Serena still asleep. The brunette is lying curled on her side, her face pressed into the pillow and in Bernie’s short absence she has managed to completely wrap herself in the duvet. Serena looks tiny bundled up in the mass of burgundy material, her hair sticking up in all directions and Bernie’s heart skips, warmth flooding through her at just how _adorable_ she is.

The tray she’s carrying isn’t heavy, but it is awkward to balance everything and Bernie sets it down on Serena’s bedside table before sitting down carefully on the bed. It strikes Bernie that even now she fits perfectly with Serena, that the space between Serena’s elbows and knees is just big enough. It’s effortless, like the way Serena folds herself into Bernie before they go to sleep. Bernie had never considered herself to be a cuddler, but now she finds herself wondering if it was all a case of just finding the right person.

She brushes her fingers feather light across Serena’s brow, not wanting to wake her just yet. As soon as Bernie had started spending the night she had realised that Serena Campbell was not, in any way, a morning person. She learnt that Serena considered sleep a luxury to be enjoyed whereas Bernie herself saw it as a necessary function in order to operate like a normal human being. Bernie is a light sleeper, and for her, it doesn’t come without a lot of effort. But Serena falls asleep easily, stays asleep and Bernie marvels, not jealously, wonders what that would feel like. Still, Bernie is grateful for these moments when Serena is asleep and she is awake when she can look at her, _really_ look at her and not have to worry about getting caught staring.

The early morning light spilling through the curtains lights Serena’s face in the most spectacular way, so relaxed and serene she is in her slumber. Bernie brushes back messy brown hair and smiles at the peppering of grey she can see around Serena’s roots.

“So beautiful.” Bernie whispers, then she feels it, the almost imperceptible shift in the way Serena is breathing that lets her know she’s awake. Awake but still feigning sleep, content to let Bernie play with her hair and to listen to her words of adoration. Bernie grins, scratches her fingernails lightly against Serena’s scalp, happy to indulge her a little bit longer.

“So soft.” Bernie lets her hand trail down to cup the back of Serena’s neck, skin impossibly soft beneath her dancing fingers and Serena’s eyelid twitches, her armour failing and Bernie knows she’s almost won this little game.

Bernie leans down, presses her lips into the dip just behind Serena’s ear. Kisses her once before she moves up slightly and whispers “So perfect. So perfect.” Bernie kisses a path up from Serena’s ear to her temple and she can feel the other woman smiling by the time she gets there.

Bernie pulls back slightly, enough to see that Serena’s eyes are open, if still a little droopy with sleep. Serena reaches up and catches Bernie’s jaw and pulls her back down, soft lips meeting soft lips in a lazy kiss. The position is a little bit awkward, with the way Bernie is sitting on the bed but she perseveres, distracted by the way Serena’s tongue slides against her own, by the feel of Serena’s fingers tangled in her hair.

When Bernie finally pulls back, breathless, Serena chases her, presses one more peck on her lips and Bernie’s stomach flip-flops when Serena softly brushes her nose against her own.

“Good morning.” Bernie whispers, her lips still just inches from Serena’s.

“Good morning indeed.” Serena grins and untangles her fingers from Bernie’s hair. Bernie takes the opportunity to stretch her back as Serena unwraps herself from the duvet and pushes up on her elbows so she’s half sitting against the pillows. She looks over, sees the tray that Bernie had left on her bedside table.

“You made breakfast.”

“I did.” Bernie lifts the tray over to settle it on Serena’s lap before she gets up and settles herself on her side of the bed, her shoulder snug against Serena’s.

“And what’s the special occasion?” Serena bumps her shoulder into Bernie’s, her eyes wide and sparkling.

“The sun is shining, we don’t have work, I get to spend all day with a beautiful woman. I don’t know about you but I think that’s something worth celebrating.”

Serena hums contentedly. This is typical Bernie, making breakfast in bed just because, buying Serena’s favourite pastry when she’s having a hard day, leaving silly messages on post-it notes for Serena to find when they were working opposite shifts and barely saw each other. All of it tangible acts of Bernie’s unwavering love and Serena adores her for it.

The tray is full, two cups of coffee, two plates of pancakes and strawberries, one stack is already half eaten and Bernie chuckles as she lifts that plate and rests it on her knee.

“What?” Bernie cocks an eyebrow as Serena snorts a laugh. “Cooking is hungry work,” she says, and Serena rolls her eyes.

“Bernie this is, so lovely. Thank you.”

Then Serena notices what else is on the bedside table. A beautiful bright bunch of white and yellow daffodils, sitting proudly in a rinsed out can that used to house chopped tomatoes.

“Bernie we do have vases in this house you know.” Serena teases before she narrows her eyes at the flowers. She looks over at Bernie, sees the short shorts and vest she’s currently dressed in. Wonders where on earth she’d gotten daffodils at 7:30 in the morning.

“Where did you get those flowers, Bernie?”

“I… um.” Bernie swallows the pancake she has in her mouth before she turns slightly to face Serena. “I didn’t think you’d mind having a bit of your gorgeous garden inside? Seems a waste to have all of them outside?”

“Berenice, you know how long it took me to plant that display, you’d better be joking.”

“I really thought you wouldn’t mind.” Bernie takes a sip of coffee, tries to keep a straight face, but Serena is pouting and it’s really too adorable and she can’t keep her deceit up any longer.

Serena groans as she looks at the daffodils and Bernie splutters slightly, decides it’s time to put her out of her misery.

“They were two bunches for a pound at the Co-Op. We needed eggs.”

Serena huffs, swiping Bernie’s thigh playfully before crossing her arms. She's trying incredibly hard to be serious, but it’s too difficult with Bernie looking at her with such a goofy grin on her face.

“I can’t believe you thought I would touch your garden.” Bernie teases, and Serena can’t help but smile back, “Especially after what happened with the potatoes.”

“Yes, well I’d rather not talk about the potato incident… did you go out dressed like that? Mad woman.”

“Nope. I did put shoes on.” Bernie reaches for a strawberry off of Serena’s plate and pops it into her mouth.

“You’re incorrigible.”

Bernie grins, the red juice of the strawberry staining her lips slightly. “But you love me.”

“Luckily for you, yes I do.” Serena bats away Bernie’s hand as she reaches for another strawberry.

“Out of interest, what would have happened if they had been from your garden?” Bernie asks, and Serena wants to kiss the cheeky smirk right off her face.

Serena turns slightly, moves impossibly close to Bernie, her breath ghosting over the other woman’s ear as she whispers, “Oh, I’m sure you would have found a way to make it up to me.”

She kisses Bernie where Bernie had kissed her earlier, just below her earlobe, the place that Serena knows drives Bernie absolutely wild. Bernie’s head falls back against the headboard and she reaches blindly to put her coffee cup down before she spills it.

“I should, probably… apologise for pretending I took them from your garden.” Serena kisses a delicious path up and down Bernie’s neck and the blonde gasps, breathless. Serena grins, knows she’s got the upper hand now. Serena stops for a moment and twists so she can put the tray somewhere it isn’t going to get knocked over.

“I think that is an excellent idea Ms.Wolfe.”

* * *

 


End file.
